Balance (Philosophy)
The Balance, a.k.a. "Great Cycle of Being", is a precarious state that the Priests of Rathma seek to preserve. Lore Interpretations The Priests of Rathma According to Trag'Oul, good must always outshine evil, but not entirely erase it, lest good turn on itself.Scales of the Serpent The Priests of Rathma have spent many years studying the Balance. They believe that all Creation exists in a delicate balance between Light and Darkness. Should either side gain control, Sanctuary would fall into ruin.2016-02-26, Xul Spotlight - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2016-03-04 Their beliefs state that falling to Light and Darkness are equally as horrific a fate for mankind. Falling to the Darkness would result in the world being ruled by Hell. Falling to the Light would lead humanity to stagnation and a loss of conscience. By maintaining the Balance, the priests believe that they ensure that neither angels or demons will gain too much sway over humanity.Book of Tyrael They do not see their actions as being good or evil, simply obedience in service to the Balance.2017-06-20, Rise of the Necromancer Pack Arrives June 27!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-06-21 The priests hold sacred the delicate balance of life and death and are able to twist the line that borders the two. They see death merely as a natural part of life and do not seek to deny its arrival.Necromancer History, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2016-03-04 To the priests, the actions one takes in life are as important as those that occur after death.Legacy of Blood They hold Trag'Oul as the fulcrum of the Balance.Necromancer Poison Skills, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2016-03-04 They believe that when one dies, their soul passes into the next plane of existence, where they will fulfill another role for the Balance.Legacy of Blood The Necromancers believe that numbers influence the Balance, and that certain numbers will shift it in one way or another. They believe that even the slightest imbalance in the Cycle can lead to catastrophe.Moon of the Spider Other Beliefs Crusaders believe that humans are the only truly balanced beings in Creation, as per their nephalem heritage and the mingling of angels and demons that produced their forebears.2014-03-10, CRUSADER LORE AND HISTORY Q&A. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-30 Kabraxis believed in a balance between Light and Darkness. He claimed that by entering Sanctuary, demons sow the seeds of their own downfall, which allows the Balance to be maintained. Likewise, all those who follow the Light have a weakness which may be exploited. Taramis similarly believed that Light and Darkness balance each other, and that the greatest threat to the Balance is humanity itself.The Black Road Some believe that the world should be cleansed of both demons and angels, that Light and Darkness should be erradicated, and humanity be left free to find its own path. Malthael was aware of the Balance, but saw no virtue in the concept. To him, worth only existed in the Light.Diablo III, Act V History Trag'Oul was the first being to understand the Balance.Diablo III, Trag'Oul's Guise Rathma spent his early years studying the cycle of life and death, and imparted his discoveries to those willing to find him. Among the first generation of humanity, he discovered a fundamental truth; that the forces of Light and Darkness would clash eternally, and that both were a threat to the world.Rise of the Necromancer, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-06-30 Trag'Oul imparted the concept of the Balance to Mendeln during the Sin War. The Priests of Rathma strove to uphold the Balance, and always feared the day when the Balance would be lost.2016-11-04, Diablo III: Rise of the Necromancer Pack Reveal – BlizzCon 2016. YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-07 After the destruction of the Worldstone, the priests received portents foretelling a looming disaster. The masters of the order spent years trying to decipher them. During the End of Days, the Balance was threatened, prompting the Priests of Rathma to dispatch an acolyte to help restore it.2017-03-14, Necromancer Update: The Meleemancer. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-03-16 The acolyte declared that the Balance had been lost, that the fears of the Priests had come true. The Balance was again disturbed by Malthael's resurrection of the dead en masse.2013-08-25, GamesCom 2013 interview – Josh Mosqueira talks about Diablo III: Reaper of Souls, Return of Pandemonium Fortress & Necromancers. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-09-06 As it was, the coming of the Reapers was the portent the priests had received, and the Necromancers lost many of their number to Malthael's forces. However, the Nephalem was able to defeat Malthael by gaining the powers of death, becoming closer to the Cycle than any Necromancer before him/her. References Category:Lore